Daddys Little Girl
by LeiliPattz
Summary: Bella segue as regras e os sonhos que nunca foram dela, até que um certo garoto lhe mostra que a vida vai muito além das regras dos pais. "Porque a garotinha do papai agora é a minha garota."
1. Capítulo 1

**DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL  
**

**Título: **Daddy's Little Girl  
**Autora: **Leili Pattz  
**Shipper: **Bella/Edward  
**Beta: **Friida Cullen  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama  
**Censura:** M  
**Sinopse: **Bella segue as regras e os sonhos que nunca foram dela, até que um certo garoto lhe mostra que a vida vai muito além das regras dos pais. _"Porque a garotinha do papai agora é a minha garota."_

**Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, mas a história de DLG é minha.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Bella PDV**

_A chuva caia em grande quantidade, deixando-me sem visão de algo a mais de 30 cm a minha frente. Eu não sabia onde estava, nem como tinha chegado aqui, o frio cortava a minha pele e os meus dentes batiam. Um relâmpago iluminou o céu e logo depois um trovão cortou o espaço. _

_Caminhei para frente a passos trôpegos. Eu imaginava que ser líder de torcida teria melhorado o meu equilíbrio, mas parece o mesmo de 4 anos atrás. Esfrego as mãos nos braços tentando fazer o frio passar, mas não está adiantando. Grito por ajuda, eu preciso sair daqui, algo me diz que tudo nesse lugar está errado. _

_Ouço passos, ou imagino que sejam, e forço meus olhos para tentar ver entre as gotas que estão caindo. Vejo um vulto na minha frente, e caminho mais rápido, tento correr, mas acabo tropeçando caindo de joelhos e apoiando minhas mãos no chão, como consequência as palmas estão arranhadas._

_- Droga – coloco as mãos para cima, deixando a água lavar o pouco sangue que saiu, e nesse momento vejo um par de sapatos familiares na minha frente. – Não... – levanto o rosto tentando imaginar se eu fiquei louca o suficiente. _

_- Isabella, você como sempre não tomando cuidado quando anda – aquela voz de sinos soou tão clara, que só assim percebi que a chuva tinha sumido, e estranhamente tudo estava seco, até as minhas roupas. Mas essa não era a coisa mais chocante no momento._

_Minha irmã estava aqui na minha frente e estava viva._

_- Como...? Oh Meu Deus, você está viva – levantei do chão em um salto e sinto meus olhos pinicarem pelas lágrimas. Avanço para lhe abraçar, mas ela estende a mão para me parar. – O que foi Anna? – ela bufou e rodou os olhos._

_- Eu odeio tanto que você me chame de Anna. É Belle. Isabella aprenda, é B-E-L-L-E. Mas claro você quer ser chamada de Bella, e insiste em me chamar de Anna. Pois se conforme criança, você não é a Queen B – seu rosto está vermelho de raiva e os olhos dilatados._

_Essas palavras são tão familiares, que me levam a uma época que eu tinha 10 anos e minha irmã de 15 me humilhou na frente de toda a escola no meu primeiro dia de aula junto com ela na Academia Florence. Eu era aquela mesma garotinha por dentro, querendo falar com a irmã e sendo rejeitada na frente de todos, mesmo agora estando sozinhas em um lugar que eu não conseguia olhar ao redor._

_- Desculpe – murmurei da mesma forma que fiz há tantos anos – Então, Belle o que aconteceu? Por que não nos procurou? Como você está viva? Disseram que você morreu naquele..._

_- Você continua chata e perguntando muito. Eu não vim aqui responder suas perguntas, só vim te avisar de uma coisa. O senhor e a senhora Swan podem tentar fazer de você o que eu fui, mas você não é, Isabella. Não é a melhor líder de torcida, mesmo sendo a capitã. Não namora o garoto mais bonito só porque ele é o capitão do time. Não tem seguidoras fiéis, apesar daquelas patetas que ficam atrás de você, mas que adorariam enfiar uma estaca no seu coração. Não tem a coroa, apesar de ser a rainha de todos os bailes desde que eu morri. Eu sou a Queen B e você não é nada – agora ela me agarrava pelos braços, me sacudindo como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano – Pare de tentar ser o que você não é Isabella, você nunca será Annabella Jenny Swan, o máximo que consegue ser é uma cópia menos gostosa de mim. _

_- Belle, você está me machucando – eu disse entre os soluços altos que saíam de dentro de mim – Eu não quero ser você, eu juro. Só quero fazer o que gosto, por favor me solta. Não me odeie Belle... Belle... Belle... Bella... Belle... Bella..._

_- Bella... acorda – alguém me chamava._

_- Você não é ninguém – a voz de Belle soava nos meus ouvidos._

_- Não... não me odeie... _

- Bella ACORDA – um grito saiu da minha garganta quando abri os olhos, sentindo mãos nos meus braços, e vendo um par de olhos conhecidos me encarando.

_Mike._

- Hei, você está bem? Eu estava no corredor e ouvi seus gritos. – suas mãos um pouco frias afagaram meus ombros e braços. Eu assenti, percebendo que minhas bochechas estavam molhadas. Seus braços rodearam meus ombros, e me aconcheguei nele.

Mike é meu primo, mas é como se fosse meu irmão. Mora na minha casa desde que eu me dou por gente, já que seus pais morreram quando ele tinha apenas 2 anos, e a minha mãe tornou-se a guardiã legal dele. Apesar de ter a minha idade, Mike vive um estilo de vida diferente do meu, sendo um garoto _quase _responsável, e um pouco _maluco_ para os padrões dessa casa. Ele já me disse que só continua morando nessa casa para cuidar de mim, e também porque ele não pode tocar na sua herança antes de ter se formado e entrado em uma universidade.

Ele está afagando os meus cabelos enquanto eu tento normalizar a minha respiração espiando no relógio na cabeceira para ver quantas horas são. 06:50. _Hora de levantar_.

- Obrigada Mike – dei um aperto leve no seu braço e ele beijou a minha testa.

- Não é nada. Vai tomar um banho e se arrumar para a escola, vou pedir para a Hannah preparar panquecas de blueberry para você tudo bem? – seu sorriso é tão bonito que parece um calmante para mim, sempre foi dessa forma.

- Tudo bem – funguei um pouco e ele me deu outro beijo na testa, levantando-se da cama e saindo do meu quarto.

Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos olhando ao redor do meu quarto, sentindo aquela dor por causa do pesadelo repetido. O mesmo que eu tenho a anos, e que cada vez fica mais apavorante.

Se existe uma coisa que me apavora é ser rejeitada e eu nunca quis que Annabelle me rejeitasse, mas nunca fomos muito amigas. Tivemos os nossos momentos de irmãs, mas não muitos.

Respirei fundo decidindo que era melhor não pensar nisso agora, e levantei indo para o banheiro. Depois de um banho relaxante, coloco um robe felpudo e fofinho, pego meu secador e vou para a penteadeira do meu quarto.

Depois de secar meu cabelo, fiz duas tranças finas junto com fita vermelha e branca que representa as cores da escola, e entrelaço na parte de trás do meu cabelo, prendendo bem com um pequeno laço vermelho. Começo a passar minha maquiagem, que hoje é especial para apresentação das lideres de torcida no primeiro dia de aula. Eu era a capitã das lideres de torcida há três anos e gostava do que fazia, mesmo que boa parte do motivo para fazer isso veio dos meus pais.

Entrei no meu closet para decidir o que vestir hoje, e acabou sendo um look cinza. Pareço um dia nublado, o que é completamente diferente para a cidade onde eu moro. _MIAMI._ Sim, Miami. A cidade onde o sol brilha sempre, é o lugar ideal para garotas loiras, bronzeadas, em seus biquínis minúsculos. O que eu realmente não sou, pois estou longe do bronzeado perfeito, o máximo que posso conseguir é ficar vermelha como um tomate, mas ainda posso me dar ao luxo de usar um bom biquíni.

Peguei a mochila que tem as roupas para a apresentação, minha bolsa, e meu iPad. E dou graças aos céus que não precisamos usar cadernos, apenas livros que ficam na escola. Hoje é o primeiro dia do meu último ano, e tudo é diferente, vou começar a pensar no meu futuro, um que não fui eu quem planejou.

Desço as escadas, indo diretamente para a mesa tomar o café da manhã e como era de se esperar meus pais não estão. Meu pai, Charlie Swan, estava a um passo de se tornar o chefe de departamento de segurança do estado, mal parava em casa e minha mãe era uma arquiteta famosa, mas quase não exercia mais sua profissão desde a morte de Annabelle, vivia viajando pelo mundo para tentar esquecer os problemas. Em resumo, meus pais quase não estavam em casa, o que de uma forma me deixa alegre e triste. Alegre porque não preciso ver meus pais colocando os sonhos de Belle em mim, e triste pelo fato de que não os tenho por perto.

Mike já está sentado à mesa, desfrutando de waffles com mel e banana, e logo que eu chego Hannah entra na sala com as minhas panquecas e meu iogurte de mel e cereais. Agradeço a ela com um sorriso, e começo o meu café da manhã em silêncio. Esse era o melhor ponto de não ter meus pais em casa, o café da manhã não era preenchido com faculdade, responsabilidade, eventos sociais que eu deveria ir e etc.

O toque do meu celular preencheu o silêncio da sala de jantar e deixei meu café de lado já sabendo quem é pela música. É o meu namorado, Riley Barnes. Abro um pequeno sorriso enquanto atendo, Mike revira os olhos e começa a devorar um pedaço bolo de chocolate com morango._ Ele não gosta muito do Riley._

- _Bom dia minha Queen B_ – Riley, ou Ril como eu o chamava, foi um dos que aderiu a esse apelido, o qual eu não fazia muita questão, mas também não reclamava.

- Bom dia Ril – respondi enquanto coloquei meu celular no viva-voz.

- _Queria saber se você aceita almoçar comigo hoje. Você sabe que depois das apresentações vamos ser dispensados da escola, então imaginei que poderíamos sair e almoçar juntos. _

- Claro, sendo assim é melhor você vir me buscar ou eu vou para a escola com o Mike.

- _Não precisa o Mike te levar _– senti um pouco de frieza quando ele disse o nome do meu primo. O sentimento entre eles era mutuo. – _Eu te busco, chego ai em 15 minutos._

- Tudo bem então. Eu te espero.

- _Certo. Beijo, eu te amo._

- Eu também – desliguei e Mike estava parado me olhando com um morango na mão.

- Nunca vi você falar um _"eu te amo"_ de volta para o Riley. É sempre _"eu também"_.

Rodei os olhos enchendo um copo com suco de uva e peguei um pedacinho de torrada com geleia de amoras.

- Eu nunca disse a ele _"eu te amo"_, eu uso essas outras palavras para não parecer uma namorada fria e sem sentimentos – encolhi os ombros.

- Então você não ama o Riley? – Mike tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto.

- Mais ou menos. E você não fale uma palavra sobre isso Mike, eu gosto de estar com o Riley, ele é legal, divertido, carinhoso, e me ama. Faz bem para mim, posso aprender a amá-lo.

- Você ainda não aprendeu isso em 3 anos, acha que vai aprender agora? – meu primo jogou o morango na boca e saiu da mesa antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de dar qualquer resposta.

Decidi não pensar nisso e peguei meu celular mandando uma mensagem para as melhores amigas e principal parte da equipe das líderes de torcida. Éramos um grupo desde os 13 anos. Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Jéssica Stanley (minha cunhada, que não gostava de usar o Barnes), Tanya Denali e Irina Denali. Avisei a elas para não esquecerem nada para a apresentação. Eu sabia que elas não iriam esquecer, mas é melhor prevenir antes que eu tenha que correr para concertar algo.

Termino meu café da manhã e vou ao meu quarto escovar os dentes e dar mais uma olhada na minha aparência, passo batom e escuto a buzina do carro do Riley. Desci praticamente correndo, dando tchau para a Hannah que está na porta da frente e coloco meus óculos escuros enquanto caminho até o carro. Abri a porta sorridente, e logo ganhei um beijo ao ocupar o meu lugar.

- Isso sim é um bom dia – ele murmurou dando outro beijo longo e calmo em mim.

Riley Barnes é o quarterback do time de futebol americano da escola. Seus cabelos eram de um castanho claro dourado, os olhos azuis como o mar, o sorriso branco e lindo, a pele levemente bronzeada e era um amor de pessoa. Pelo menos comigo. Desde que começamos a namorar fomos coroados o rei e a rainha do baile, em todos os tipos de bailes possíveis. Chega a ser chato, mas o que podemos fazer se todos votam em nós?

Seu pai, Marcus Barnes era advogado, um dos melhores do país. Sua mãe, Katerina Barnes (que gostava de ser chamada de Kate), era apenas uma dondoca que adorava torrar o dinheiro do marido. Jéssica, minha cunhada não tão amada, era a garota mais mimada do universo, eu posso ser mimada, mas ela ganha de mim. Era uma falsa. A maior de todas.

Então vem a pergunta "Então por que eu ainda era amiga dela?" Porque existe aquela frase: _Mantenha os amigos sempre perto de você e os inimigos mais perto ainda._

Era também o caso de Tanya e Irina. Para falar a verdade, apenas Alice e Rosalie eram as verdadeiras amigas que eu tinha, as outras eram apenas vadias sem escrúpulos que eu tinha que manter em rédea curta, pois sabia que se eu bobeasse elas atacariam. Eu sei que Jéssica tem o sonho de ser a capitã das lideres de torcida, mas felizmente nunca dei brecha para ela conseguir.

Ela tinha uma enorme queda pelo Mike, o qual pisava na garota como se ela fosse uma baratinha. Não é como se eu realmente me importasse com isso, mas ela me implorava para ajudá-la com o Mike, eu prometia, mas não poderia obrigar o meu primo a ficar com ninguém. E sinceramente, ele merecia algo melhor.

O caminho até a escola não é longo, o trajeto foi ocupado pelo silêncio e uma música do David Guetta no som. Quando chegamos na escola já havia alguns carros estacionados e Riley estacionou na vaga de sempre. Mal tive tempo de descer e fui praticamente cercada pelas meninas tagarelando sem parar e sorrindo para elas, fiz o meu caminho até o carro de Rosalie que era uma linda BMW vermelha. Não sei nada sobre modelos, só sei que é linda.

- Ai B, estou tão nervosa – Jéssica tinha o poder de possuir a voz mais chata do universo. Era fina e nasal.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, Jessy – sorri de forma forçada, mas que sempre parecia ser sincera – Vocês ensaiaram bem e... – parei de falar no momento que fui interrompida.

Primeiro foi o barulho e depois a visão. Todos tinham seus olhos voltados para quem acabou de entrar no estacionamento.

Diferente de todos, ele não chegou em um carro brilhante, mas era uma moto brilhante, casaco de couro e capacete preto. Me perguntei como essa pessoa estava aguentando tudo isso nesse calor. Mas alguma coisa naquela moto,e naquele ainda desconhecido fez algo vibrar em meu estômago.

Antecipação? Curiosidade? Excitação? Eu não sei, mas aquele meu sentido feminino me dizia que existia algo ali que iria me balançar.

Antes que eu pudesse terminar meus pensamentos e ver o rosto do _motoqueiro misterioso_ Alice estava falando sobre estarmos atrasadas para nos arrumar, e saiu me puxando para dentro da escola.

- Meu Deus, de quem será que é aquela moto? – Tanya disse enquanto caminhávamos para o vestiário.

- Deve ser novo na escola, eu saberia se algum aluno antigo tivesse comprado uma moto – afirmou Jéssica. Com certeza ela iria saber, era tão fofoqueira como a mãe, adorava cuidar da vida dos outros.

Enquanto eu colocava a minha roupa para a apresentação, minha mente vagou para o estranho da moto. Um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha, e mordi os lábios segurando um sorriso que eu não sabia de onde vinha.

~xx~

**Edward PDV**

- Eu realmente tenho que morar aqui? – sentei para tomar o meu café da manhã fazendo essa pergunta pela milésima vez ou algo assim.

- Edward, meu filho, sua mãe foi para Rússia gravar o novo seriado dela, e sim você tem que morar aqui. Por que continua perguntando? – meu pai, Carlisle, um banqueiro conceituado no país e solitário, que adorava me manter preso (mas nunca conseguia) estava me obrigando a morar em Miami, quando tudo que eu queria era continuar em Los Angeles.

- Porque eu poderia muito bem ter ficado em Los Angeles – resmunguei enquanto pego um pedaço de bolo de laranja.

- Esme não deixaria você ficar sozinho. Ou era Miami ou Rússia – ele estava certo, por mais que pouco me visse, Esme não me deixaria sozinho em LA.

Esme era uma atriz de Hollywood, já ganhou Oscar, Globo de Ouro e todas essas parafernálias que os atores ganham. Agora ela está na Rússia filmando uma série idiota sobre vampiros. Quando ela decidiu ir, o senhor Carlisle Cullen resolveu que eu deveria ir morar com ele, como se ele tivesse um grande papel de pai na minha vida, mas na verdade eu só encontrava no máximo duas vezes por ano a pelo menos quatro anos. Não que antes disso eu o visse muito.

- Mas eu realmente tenho que estudar nessa escola? É tão... esnobe. Eu me contentaria com uma escola pública – meu pai me olhou como se eu tivesse três cabeças.

- O que? Está louco? Meu filho não vai estudar em uma escola pública.

- Oh claro, o filho do grande Carlisle Cullen tem que ser o melhor de todos e bla bla bla. Não sei porque você e minha mãe se divorciaram, os dois são iguaizinhos – bufei enquanto levanto do meu lugar, pegando uma barra de cereal que era a minha única exigência no café da manhã. Era a minha opção de refeição quando eu tinha que fugir de papo chato – Cansei do café da manhã em _família._ Bom dia e até sei lá quando você voltar da sua próxima viagem a sei lá aonde.

Sai da sala de jantar sem dar tempo para uma resposta. Peguei minha mochila na sala, coloquei meu casaco de couro e vou para a garagem pegar a minha moto. Era a única coisa que eu gostava como meio de transporte. Não se engane, carros são legais, mas motos... são incríveis.

_Nada melhor do que se sentir livre._

Eu tinha 19 anos e estava no ultimo ano. Eu sei, um pouco atrasado, mas quando meus pais se divorciaram eu perdi um ano. Minha família era perfeita até Esme fazer um filme de ação e ter um caso com seu co-star. Foi então que a minha vida mudou.

O Edward Anthony Cullen perfeitinho e estudioso conseguiu a primeira moto aos 16 anos e mandou tudo para o inferno. E aqui estou, indo para uma escola idiota, com pessoas idiotas e mimadas. Talvez uma ou outra salve, mas acho difícil.

Ao entrar no estacionamento comprovo a parte dos mimados. Carros e mais carros esportivos. Todos muito bem vestidos e com ar de superiores, como se o mundo inteiro fosse aquela escola. Mas também vejo todos olhando para mim, _uma entrada chamativa_. Reprimo um rodas de olhos enquanto encontro um lugar para estacionar a moto.

Prefiro ignorar os olhares curiosos e os cochichos enquanto guardo meu capacete, e pego meus óculos escuros que estavam na minha jaqueta. Coloco a mochila nas costas e entro na escola, sentindo os olhares em mim. Caminho para a secretaria onde eu iria pegar os meus horários. Fui matriculado à apenas 3 dias, meu pai disse que fez das tripas coração para isso, mas duvido muito.

- Com licença – o local estava vazio, a maioria dos alunos ainda não tinham entrado. Uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos olhou para mim sob seus óculos e deu um sorriso maternal.

- Sim querido, em que posso ajudar?

- Sou Edward Anthony Cullen, vim buscar o meu horário. Fui matriculado há poucos dias, e não recebi pela internet como os demais alunos.

- Oh sim, Sr. Cullen. Aguarde um momento que eu vou imprimir seu horário. Sente-se se quiser – ela apontou para as cadeiras atrás de mim, e eu sentei enquanto ela imprimia meu horário.

Quem entrasse aqui dificilmente iria achar que era uma escola, mais parecia a ante sala do presidente ou alguma coisa do tipo. Era completamente impecável, o que me fez rodar os olhos enquanto tirava meus óculos e colocava na minha jaqueta. Alguns minutos depois, a secretária, que só agora vi o seu nome escrito no crachá, Sra. Cope, me chamou entregando meu horário e um mapa da escola que ela disse também estar na minha página da escola, que eu poderia ver online.

- Aqui está a combinação do seu armário, e como mudar. E seus livros já estão lá. Vai ter uma apresentação agora na quadra aberta nos fundos da escola, é a apresentação anual, os professores, o time, as lideres de torcida, enfim vá porque assim acaba conhecendo melhor sobre a escola. Tenha um bom dia querido.

Dei um sorriso depois que murmurei as palavras de agradecimento, saindo da secretaria. Agora os corredores estão mais movimentados, poucos param em seus armários, e eu só faço para ver se ta tudo certo e trocar a minha combinação. Vou para a tal quadra, pensando no caminho se posso ir embora, mas decido ficar.

Coloquei os meus óculos novamente quando o sol escaldante dá sinal. Tiro minha jaqueta, pois se eu iria ficar aqui nesse sol com certeza não queria virar um churrasco.

As arquibancadas estão parcialmente lotadas, vejo um lugar na quarta fila e vou diretamente para lá. Sento tentando ignorar tudo ao redor e minutos depois uma mulher fala ao microfone, pedindo que todos se sentem. Começa uma apresentação chata dos diretores, coordenadores, professores antigos e novos, noticias sobre grupos que os alunos podem se interessar e então apresentam o time de futebol americano.

Eu até pensei em me inscrever para um teste, mas não ia suportar a chatice de ter que treinar todos os dias, hoje eu não tenho mais paciência para isso. Uma professora, acho que é a Sra. Stuarti que leciona Artes Plásticas pega o microfone e começa uma apresentação que até então eu não sabia, mas que iria mudar o meu dia.

Todos ficam em pé, e eu imito, observando que daqui eu tenho uma boa visão da quadra, já que a maioria das pessoas na minha frente são garotas e de uma estatura menor do que a minha. Garotas entram na quadra com seus uniformes vermelhos, a agitação das que estão perto de mim faz com que eu entenda bem que essas são as lideres de torcida, e bem, os pompons em suas mãos não me deixam pensar em outra coisa.

Não consegui ver os rostos delas, pois todas pararam de costas para nós. Então em um momento de silêncio começa os toques de uma música. Eu não sei o nome, mas já escutei em algum lugar.

*~ _**Beyoncé – Run The World**_ ~*

Tirei meus óculos para poder ver melhor, tem uma garota no centro de tudo com os cabelos parcialmente soltos (é a única de cabelo solto o que me leva a crer que deve ser a capitã) quando o sol bateu neles refletiu uma cor vermelha, parece vinho, e eles caiam até o centro das suas costas. Sua pele é incrivelmente branca para alguém que mora em Miami, mas ela tem uma bela _bunda_. Sim, parece bem redondinha nessa pequena saia.

**Girls, we run this motha!**

_Garotas, a gente manda nesta merda!_

E quando ela virou, o meu mundo parecia que tinha parado. Era definitivamente a garota mais bonita que eu já vi em toda a minha vida e eu já vi muitas pelo mundo. Sinto-me incrivelmente atraído pela menina que dança, salta, sacode pompons e remexe o quadril.

Percebo que estou pedindo passagem pelos outros, descendo pelas arquibancadas, até chegar à grade. Só assim consigo olhar em seus olhos, que focaram nos meus rapidamente e a vi vacilar por um breve segundo em seus passos, mas logo voltou ao que estava fazendo como se sua vida fosse dançar essa música.

Eu não estava prestando atenção em qualquer outra que estava naquele local, apenas na capitã. O centro de tudo. Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas logo elas terminaram a apresentação e a linda garota pegou o microfone.

- Bom dia a todos da Academia Florence. Muitos já me conhecem, mas para os novos – eu vi seus olhos focalizarem em mim por alguns segundos - sou Isabella Swan, a capitã das lideres de torcida, e também a organizadora dos bailes da escola. Tenho duas noticias para dar, a primeira é para as garotas, que o teste para líderes de torcida está aberto, e na nossa pagina no site da escola tem formulários para os testes, que vão ocorrer amanhã depois das aulas. E a segunda noticia é sobre o baile de reencontro, que será daqui três semanas, e o tema é Red & Black. O que isso significa? Todas as garotas devem se vestir de vermelho e os garotos preto. E não é obrigatório vir em casais, mas é interessante. – ela deu um lindo sorriso – Quem quiser ajudar na organização, vá a sessão de entretenimento do site da escola e lá tem um questionário. Vou analisar todas as fichas e responder até o final de semana. Vocês têm somente até a tarde de amanhã para fazer isso. Espero que seja um ótimo ano na Florence – seu olhar novamente veio para mim, enquanto eu sorri para ela, que fez o mesmo – Tenham um bom dia.

Todos gritaram e aplaudiram, enquanto ela saía do campo, seguida pelas outras garotas. Coloquei novamente meus óculos, quando o diretor pegou o microfone, falando mais algumas coisas e depois fomos dispensados. Entre tudo isso, esse espetáculo durou mais ou menos uma hora, e eu estava livre.

Caminhei até o estacionamento, e vi uma pequena garota de cabelos negros e espetados parada perto da minha moto. Ela usava a roupa das lideres de torcida. Franzi a testa enquanto me aproximei, e ela deu um sorriso caloroso para mim, encolhi os ombros quando parei em frente a ela. _Essa menina era muito pequena._

- Olá, sou Alice Brandon – ela estendeu sua pequena mão como cumprimento.

- Olá, sou Edward Cullen – dei um sorriso enquanto aceitei sua mão.

- Eu observei que você é novo na escola Edward, então não deve saber para onde muito dos alunos vão hoje depois do pôr-do-sol.

- Realmente eu não sei – _e nem quero saber,_ completei mentalmente.

- Nós vamos para o Andie Bar que fica em Miami Beach, é uma espécie de quiosque que fica na praia, mas é privado. Não é difícil de encontrar, qualquer pessoa que você perguntar vai saber te dizer onde fica. Vamos ter um pequeno lual, apenas para um reencontro, e conhecer os novos alunos, que não são muitos. Se quiser ir, está convidado - olhei para ela meio espantado, ela tinha falado tudo isso em um fôlego só.

- Hum, certo, eu acho que vou, mas posso te fazer uma pergunta? – diminui o tom da minha voz, observando que a maioria dos alunos já estavam entrando no estacionamento,

- Claro – ela assentiu e esticou um pouco os pés.

- A capitã, Isabella, vai estar lá? – os olhos da pequena se arregalaram um pouco, mas ela logo deu um sorriso cúmplice.

- Sim – respondeu como se estivesse falando que eu ganhei na loteria. – E, aliás, vou te contar um segredo – levanto as sobrancelhas e me inclinei em direção a ela – foi a Bella que me pediu para te convidar. Tchau Edward, até mais tarde – então ela saiu em disparada para dentro da escola novamente.

_Bella. _Apelido apropriado.

Sorri para mim mesmo, tirando meu capacete do compartimento da moto e guardando a minha jaqueta no seu lugar. Retirei meus óculos escuros, sentando na moto em seguida e fiquei ali esperando a _Bella_ sair. Uns 5 minutos depois ela o fez e eu pensei em ir até lá para falar alguma coisa, me apresentar talvez, mas o momento a chance foi quebrada quando o garoto que reconheci como o Quarterback do time da escola a pegou na escada, os braços dela foram para o pescoço dele e seus lábios se juntaram.

Levantei as sobrancelhas percebendo que ali tinha um grande desafio. Não me importava mesmo que a garota tivesse um namorado, para mim ele já era um elemento fora da equação. Bella Swan logo vai conhecer o famoso Cullen.

_É papai Carlisle, morar em Miami será muito divertido._

* * *

**DLG na área. Espero que tenham gostado desse começo :)  
Essa fic estava guardada a muito tempo, e eu não queria guardar mais, então aqui estamos.**

**Para quem lê as minhas outras fanfics, no meu group do facebook eu deixei um calendário de quando eu pretendo postar cada uma.**  
**www(.)facebook(.)com/groups/leilipattzfics/doc/426619844038492/**

**É isso, gostaria de ver os comentários de vocês sobre o comecinho da fic que pretende ter muita coisa legal. DLG é uma fic que eu tenho já do começo ao fim planejada.**

**Quem comentar e tiver conta vai receber uma preview do próximo capítulo, quem não tiver conta é só deixar o e-mail que eu mando. Não esqueça de substituir os simbolos por nomes,como no exemplo: daddys(underline)littlegirl(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com  
**

**Beijos**

**xx**

* * *

_Nota da Beta:_ **Gente que absurdo esse Edward! Chegou com tudo, ai mamãe! E essa viada, vadia, filha da puta, meretriz da irmã da Bella? Se fuder essa vadia duzinfernos u.u Ela ta morta e que queime no inferno *lixa* Falei u.u Esse namorado da Bella tem que sumir também, o negócio agora é Edward Cullen, baby! Já sinto o perigo dessa fic! *risos***

**Beijinhos,**

**Friida.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL**

******Disclaimer:** Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, mas a história de DLG é minha.

******Sinopse: **Bella segue as regras e os sonhos que nunca foram dela, até que um certo garoto lhe mostra que a vida vai muito além das regras dos pais. _"Porque a garotinha do papai agora é a minha garota."_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**BPDV**

Eu estava com o pensamento distante e sabia que Riley estava incomodado com isso quando, pela milésima vez, tocou o meu braço e chamou meu nome exigindo minha atenção. Mas estava difícil evitar deixar minha mente vagar para aquele par de olhos verdes que fixaram em mim durante a apresentação. Era o misterioso da moto, com um cabelo cor de bronze completamente bagunçado, a pele um tanto que bronzeada, mas era um bronzeado bonito... _sensual_.

Um arrepio percorreu minha pele quando lembrei que Alice havia me puxado dizendo que iria convidá-lo para o luau e eu não tive tempo de falar nada, já que ela correu feito um foguete para fora da escola. Depois voltou com aquele sorriso malicioso nos lábios, ela tinha conseguido o que queria. Não tive tempo de vê-lo novamente, quando saí Riley já estava me esperando e o beijei, ouvindo o som da sua brilhante moto preta pelo estacionamento, só consegui vê-la saindo dali.

- Bella, seu almoço - Riley disse chamando minha atenção, quando o garçom colocou a salada de camarão com manga na minha frente e meu suco de abacaxi com hortelã.

- Obrigada - murmurei para o garçom e suspirei decidindo que iria dar mais atenção ao meu namorado.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Bella? Parece que está em outro planeta - Riley levantou sua sobrancelha e balancei minha cabeça sorrindo.

- Nada, estava pensando no baile, você sabe como a minha cabeça fica quando tenho que organizar essas coisas - sorri para ele e comecei a almoçar. Ele sorriu e encolheu os ombros também começando a comer. Aproveitei esse momento que estávamos concentrados em nossa comida e pensei mais um pouco no garoto. Ou melhor, em Edward Cullen.

Alice teve tempo de murmurar o nome dele pra mim antes de correr para seu namorado, Jasper. Não era um nome comum, mas não deixava de ser bonito e fiquei imaginando quantas garotinhas da escola já não estavam de olho nele. Estranhamente esse pensamento me deixou um tanto quanto irritada. _O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?_ Bufei baixinho tomando um gole do meu suco. Percebi que Riley me olhava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, para acalmar sua curiosidade, sorri dando um selinho em seus lábios.

- Seu salmão está bom? - falei baixinho me aproximando dele. Eu gostava desse restaurante principalmente por causa dessas mesas para casais, que nos dava a oportunidade de sentar um do lado de outro.

- Está maravilhoso, quer provar? - assenti e ele cortou um pedaço, passando no molho de limão e manteiga. Peguei o garfo no ar, fechando os olhos ao sentir o sabor forte misturado com o cítrico do limão. Ouvi a risada baixinha do Riley e abri um olho para vê-lo me olhando com diversão.

- Por que você está rindo? - perguntei quando terminei de mastigar e roubei um gole do seu drink, era suco de morango misturado com refrigerante de limão.

- Porque eu tenho uma namorada linda que sempre que prova algo delicioso fecha os olhos e faz sons baixinhos - disse acariciando meu rosto de forma leve e gostosa - Eu amo isso, você toda é encantadora - inclinou e juntou nossos lábios dando-me um selinho longo.

Sorri sentindo minhas bochechas em chamas, enquanto me endireitei e voltei a comer. Como eu poderia ficar pensando em outro garoto quando tinha um tão incrível ao meu lado? Riley era simplesmente tudo o que eu poderia querer em um namorado e qualquer garota gostaria de estar no meu lugar.

Quando terminamos nosso almoço pedimos sorvete de coco com amoras silvestres e dividimos a sobremesa. Seu braço estava em torno do meu ombro o tempo todo enquanto um dava sorvete para o outro. Ficamos ali por mais algum tempo até que chamei Riley para me levar para casa, eu precisava ver quem já tinha se inscrito para as lideres de torcida e me arrumar para o luau.

E claro, eu queria passar um tempo com ele a sós. Era bom às vezes somente deitar e ficar trocando carinhos, apesar de que às vezes tudo ficava muito _quente_ e eu não terminava por ainda permanecer virgem. Sim, eu ainda sou virgem, não por falta de oportunidade, mas sim por falta de coragem e vontade.

Mike não estava em casa e Hannah estava fazendo um delicioso bolo de chocolate com morango. Disse que iria para o quarto com Riley e que ninguém incomodasse. Logo que entramos peguei meu notebook e entrei no site da escola, Riley ficou confortável na minha cama e sentei ao lado dele olhando as fichas. Já tinha mais de 30 garotas inscritas para o teste, em média era mais de 50 garotas e como as inscrições fechavam a meia-noite ainda tinha tempo para as garotas se candidatarem para as seis vagas na equipe.

Olhei também para ver se alguém tinha se interessado em organizar o baile e 18 pessoas tinham mandado respostas. Deixei para ler depois e fechei o notebook colocando de lado, já que Riley não parava de beijar meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos sentindo suas carícias na lateral do meu corpo e o roçar dos seus dentes na minha pele.

- Eu amo a sua pele, Bella - seu sussurro me fez tremer. Descansei minha mão em seu braço, dando leves apertos enquanto ele subia os lábios para os meus.

Se deu início a um beijo longo e profundo que me fez gemer em sua boca, causando um aperto maior na minha cintura. Por instinto me afastei um pouco, respirando forte e mordendo os lábios. Eu podia ver a luxúria nos olhos do Riley, isso às vezes me fazia querer terminar logo com essa merda de virgindade, mas logo eu pensava que eu não poderia fazer isso sem realmente querer.

Então para não dar margem a algo que eu não iria terminar, saí da cama com a desculpa de que iria escolher minha roupa para a festa. Riley me lançou um olhar feio e eu fingi que não vi, já fazia algum tempo que não nos _divertíamos _com outras coisas, eu gostava dos beijos, dos carinhos, mas algo mais íntimo ainda era difícil para mim. Às vezes eu me pegava pensando se ficaria virgem para sempre, sorri negando com a cabeça enquanto vasculhava meu closet.

Escutei o toque do celular do Riley enquanto tirava um short, uma blusa e um vestido do closet e levei para a cama. Enquanto colocava as peças ali, Riley falava algo com sua mãe no telefone, bufando e claramente irritado com o que ela estava falando. Minha _amada_ sogra adorava o tratar como criança e com certeza o estava mandando fazer alguma coisa. Depois que desligou ele deitou na cama, soltando o ar com força.

- O que você acha melhor? - apontei as roupas na cama, ele olhou e apontou para a blusa e short - Obrigada - peguei o vestido e voltei para o closet. - O que sua mãe queria?

- Ela disse que tenho que estar em casa às 9 horas para um jantar, meu pai volta de viagem hoje e você sabe como eles são.

- Sério? Mas e a festa? - eu realmente fiquei desanimada com isso. Voltei para o quarto, deitando na cama ao lado dele e fazendo um bico.

- Não vou poder ir, com certeza ele vai querer conversar sobre tudo o que fizemos durante a semana. Você sabe como ele é – sim eu sabia. Uma vez acompanhei Riley em um jantar depois que o pai dele voltou de viagem, e foi uma verdadeira tortura.

Sr. Barnes era uma pessoa amorosa, mas amor demais sufoca. Ele gostava de ter a família esperando por ele quando voltava das suas viagens e sempre os fazia contar cada pequena coisa que aconteceu em suas vidas enquanto esteve ausente. Eu tive que ouvir a Sra. Barnes falar que foi ao salão de beleza duas vezes e falar sobre cada tratamento que fez na pele, cabelo, unhas, pés, corpo. Jéssica falou tanta coisa inútil que eu um ponto eu bloqueei sua voz e comecei a cantarolar mentalmente. Riley _odiava_ esses momentos, ele tentava resumir tudo o que fazia para o pai o deixar em paz.

- A Jéssica com certeza vai pirar com isso – já imaginava o ataque que ela teria.

Ficamos em silêncio, meu rosto apoiado em seu ombro e sua mão nas minhas costas. Novamente meus pensamentos foram para o garoto misterioso. Saber que ele poderia estar na festa, e Riley não, me deixou estranhamente animada. Eu não estava gostando disso.

**~x~**

**EPDV**

Quando cheguei em casa depois de uma manhã de nada na escola, Maria, a governanta da casa, disse que estava terminando o almoço. Agradeci a ela e fui para o meu quarto. Com meu pai viajando me senti mais à vontade por aí, eu odiava andar e ter que me encontrar com ele em cada canto com seu olhar de reprovação. Carlisle reprovava tudo o que eu falava, ele não queria que eu seguisse uma carreira artística. Na verdade, nem eu queria, mas o meu desejo era estudar música pelo mundo, conhecer lugares diferentes.

Peguei meu iPad e desci para a sala, colocando em um canal de esportes. Entrando no facebook vi que tinha uma solicitação de amizade, era de Alice. Sorri lembrando da pequena garota que parecia ligada a energia. Aceitei seu pedido e olhei suas fotos. Muitas delas tinha a Isabella Swan, ou melhor, Bella. Umas fotos elas estavam de lideres de torcida, no quarto de algumas das meninas, na escola, e as que mais me chamaram atenção foram algumas delas de biquíni. E tive a certeza de que meu pensamento sobre ela ter uma bela bunda estava correto.

Minhas mãos formigaram com vontade de tocar na sua pele. Pensei sobre adicionar ou não Bella, mas deixei para depois. Alguns minutos olhando mais algumas fotos, recebi 3 solicitações de amizade, Jéssica Stanley, Tanya Denali e Irina Denali. Provavelmente elas tinham visto que Alice tinha me adicionado, aceitei e coloquei o meu chat em off-line antes que elas me chamassem. Nos álbuns delas encontrei fotos de Bella, e especificamente nos de Jessica, vi fotos dela com o namorado, que descobri ser irmão da Stanley. Entrei no facebook dele e sua foto de perfil era uma com Bella, bufei revirando os olhos. Ela era bonita demais para esse babaca.

Não querendo mais agir como um idiota masoquista e invejoso fechei meu facebook a tempo da Maria dizer que o almoço estava pronto. Ela tinha feito frango frito, purê de batatas e ervilhas. Era uma das minhas comidas favoritas. Maria era a minha companhia quando eu visitava meu pai, por não ter família no país, ela acompanhava meu pai desde que ele tinha ido morar em New York quando separou da minha mãe e depois veio para Miami, dois anos depois.

Sentei no balcão da cozinha mesmo, e almocei sozinho já que Maria tinha ido tirar algumas roupas secas da máquina de lavar. Terminei, colocando o prato e talheres no lava louças. O sono começava a bater, então subi para o meu quarto ficando apenas de boxer e deitei na cama para dormir até a hora de ir para a tal festa. O que não faltava em mim era sono, eu poderia dormir horas durante a tarde, que à noite dormiria feito uma pedra.

Acordei quando meu celular apitou no horário que eu tinha colocado, 6 e meia da tarde. Enrolei na cama por quase meia hora, antes de ir tomar um banho e me arrumar. O pôr-do-sol aqui era depois das 8 da noite então eu teria tempo de sobra para sair de casa. Estava planejando tentar falar com a Bella sem a interferência do seu namorado, mas sabia que seria complicado, ele deve ser do tipo que gruda na namorada em público principalmente por ela ser tão bonita.

Gostaria de me aproximar dela, primeiramente como um amigo e depois conseguiria ficar com ela. Seria bem simples, poderia estar soando convencido, mas eu sabia como conquistar uma garota e Bella não seria tão difícil. Desci para a cozinha, encontrando Maria lendo um livro.

- Maria, eu não vou jantar em casa, então não se preocupe em fazer nada para mim – eu disse pegando uma lata de refrigerante na geladeira.

- Certo. Você vai sair?

- Sim, vou para uma festa que alguns alunos da escola organizaram.

- Que bom, assim pode fazer amigos. Sei que é difícil para você morar com o seu pai e sair de onde você tinha seus amigos.

- Não é como se Carlisle fosse ficar aqui o tempo todo, Maria, sei que ele não para em casa.

- Seu pai ficou quatro anos vivendo sozinho, ele se acostumou a ficar fora para não ver a casa vazia. Eu sei que ele gostaria de ter você e Esme com ele, mas nem sempre tudo na vida dá certo.

- Não sei... mesmo quando eles eram casados, meu pai não ficava em casa, ele parou de visitar minha mãe quando ela estava filmando. Eu quase não o via – dei de ombros. – Mas isso não importa agora. Vou pra festa, volto antes da meia-noite.

- Boa festa e juízo – ela sorriu para mim e retribui o gesto, terminei de beber o refrigerante e saí.

Ao invés da moto, que era a minha _paixão_, peguei o Audi R8 branco e zero na garagem. Meu pai tentava compensar sua ausência com coisas extravagantes e eu não iria reclamar de ter um meio de transporte como esse, mesmo que eu tivesse total preferência pela minha moto. O carro também não era _meu_, era dele, mas ele não usava e disse que eu poderia se quisesse.

Eu já tinha dirigido ele duas vezes desde que cheguei, mas não tive a oportunidade de realmente ir a algum lugar. Confesso que peguei o carro caso tivesse a chance de sair com alguma garota da festa, ou até mesmo Bella, afinal eu não sabia como ela era e também estava precisando passar um tempo com alguém. Não sou um santo, e estou bem longe de me tornar um. Eu não tinha estado com uma garota há um certo tempo e isso começava a cobrar pedágio em certa parte do meu corpo.

Por ainda não conhecer a cidade completamente, usei o GPS e 20 minutos depois estava em Miami Beach. No local da festa, luau, o que seja, tinha alguns carros estacionados, e comecei a perceber que não estava tão diferente dos esnobes da minha escola o quais eu tinha recriminado mentalmente por seus carros esportivos.

Percebi que apesar do local estar movimentado, apenas alunos da escola eram permitidos, tinha lista com nomes e tudo mais. Recebi alguns olhares quando entrei, e rapidamente encontrei Bella no meio das outras garotas. Ela estava de costas para mim, mas eu já conseguia reconhecer sua bunda em qualquer lugar, principalmente com aquele short. _Se acalme garotão_, disse a mim mesmo, sentindo aquela excitação correr pelo meu corpo. **_(look Bella: polyv . re / ZuhzqY)_**

Sem ter nenhum pingo de vergonha na cara, caminhei em direção a ela e uma das garotas ao seu lado, que reconheci sendo Tanya Denali me viu e sorriu jogando os cabelos para trás e cochichando algo que fez Bella virar. Algo brilhou em seus olhos, enquanto um sorriso espalhou em seu rosto. Sorri para ela antes de me aproximar mais, e pisquei fazendo um gesto com a cabeça indicando o bar.

Vi quando Tanya e Irina amuaram, ao ver que eu tinha apenas olhado para Bella e não convidado as três para me seguir. Eu pouco me importava com elas agora, se nada desse certo com Bella, talvez alguma das duas resolveriam o meu _problema_. Peguei uma bebida de tonalidade laranja que estava no balcão junto com várias outras, e quando bebi percebi que não tinha uma gota de álcool. _Droga de festas com menores de idade._

- Se quiser que sua bebida seja batizada, vai ter que procurar o Jasper – sorri ao ouvir a voz dela, que sentou-se no banco ao meu lado.

- Obrigado pela dica – retribui seu sorriso. – Então, Bella Swan, você é a cabeça da escola toda? – ela riu, e era o riso mais bonito que eu já tinha escutado.

- Mais ou menos, apenas comando algumas coisas. E você, Edward Cullen, é o famoso garoto da moto. Não ouvi o barulho dela quando chegou. – algo no modo como ela disse meu nome, esquentou o meu sangue. Peguei outra bebida horrível, e bebi um gole.

- Não vim com a moto, me rendi aos encantos de ser um _esnobe_ com carro esportivo.

- Você parece um pouco radical. Ter carro esportivo não torna ninguém esnobe, as atitudes sim.

- Pode ser, mas falando a verdade, a maioria dos garotos ou garotas com carros caros gostam de ostentar isso, e se acham superiores pelo pedaço de metal com rodas.

- Não posso negar sua afirmação – ela encolheu os ombros, sorrindo. – Meu namorado é assim.

- Por falar nele, não o vi – disfarcei minha felicidade por este fato, levando o copo a boca.

- Você sabe quem ele é? – ela franziu a testa.

- Eu vi vocês dois quando eu estava saindo da escola hoje.

- Oh – seus dentes pegaram seu lábio inferior por alguns segundos. – Ele não veio.

E com essas três palavras a minha noite ficou infinitamente melhor. Conversamos por um bom tempo, descobri que além de líder de torcida e organizadora de festas da escola, Bella ainda participava de aulas de dança, e tinha várias atividades fora da escola. Fiquei espantado que ela tivesse tempo de respirar com tanta coisa em seu dia. Academia, aula de idiomas diversos, aula de piano. Fiquei cansado só com ela falando tudo o que fazia.

Observei que todos lançavam olhares para nós, mas eu sinceramente não me importava, Bella também não parecia se importar, já que não saía do meu lado nem para dançar com suas amigas. Em um ponto da conversa, Bella pediu um picolé de banana para a mulher no balcão e foi quando minha tortura da noite começou.

Eu estava suando frio com a imagem que tinha na minha frente. Bella de olhos fechados, envolvendo seus lábios cheios e de aparência macia ao redor do picolé. Engoli em seco, não conseguindo desviar o meu olhar dessa cena, e eu tinha certeza que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo comigo.

Uma imagem mental de Bella fazendo esse mesmo movimento com uma certa parte do meu corpo, fez as minhas calças ficarem um pouco mais apertadas do que já estavam. _O que estava acontecendo comigo?_ Nenhuma garota tinha conseguido reações tão fortes e rápidas de mim como ela em tão pouco tempo. Eu sentia atração natural pelas outras garotas, é claro, mas o que eu estava sentindo por Bella agora era diferente do que eu já tinha experimentado na vida.

E não eram apenas Bella e seu picolé que me deixaram tão perturbado; Seu perfume suave, seus cabelos lisos e longos, seus olhos chocolate, suas bochechas coradas, seu nariz arrebitado, tudo, absolutamente tudo que fazia parte dessa garota, estava mexendo comigo.

Ela abriu os olhos, passando a língua por todo o picolé, totalmente alheia à minha situação. Olhou para mim e sorriu inocente. Ou ela realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo comigo, ou era uma ótima atriz. Sinceramente, eu não me importava, pois essa imagem iria ficar gravada no meu cérebro por muito tempo e iria me ajudar em certos... _momentos._

Me ajeitei da melhor forma possível, disfarçadamente. Bella perguntou se eu queria _batizar_ minha bebida, eu disse que sim, então ela me levou até o seu amigo Jasper, que estava com a garota pequena, Alice, que tinha me abordado hoje na escola.

- Edward, você veio - ela disse sorrindo. - Esse é Jasper, meu namorado.

- Edward Cullen - falei, estendendo a mão para o garoto que apertou.

- Jasper Hale - ele disse.

- Jazz, o Edward quer algo _especial _ para a bebida dele.

- Oh claro - ele tirou uma garrafinha de uns 12 cm da bolsa da calça e dispejou metade do conteúdo no meu copo. Tomei o gole e fiquei satisfeito com o gosto do álcool.

Fiquei ali um tempo conversando com os dois, até que uma outra amiga de Bella, Rosalie, apareceu com seu namorado, Emmett. Eles eram legais, não como imaginei que seriam os caras dessa escola. Eles gostavam praticamente das mesmas coisas que eu, esportes, academia, e etc. Ficamos ali por alguns minutos até que os dois casais foram dançar e acompanhei Bella de volta ao balcão, onde conversamos por mais algum tempo. Era divertido estar com ela e eu realmente estava desejando passar mais e mais tempo ao seu lado.

~x~

**BPDV**

Edward era bem divertido e diferente dos garotos da escola, ele tinha um ar mais maduro, não pensava só em popularidade e tinha um sorriso torto que me deixava meio tonta. Tenho certeza que não era a única deslumbrada por seu cabelo cor de cobre, sorriso de dentes incrivelmente brancos, olhos mais verdes do que os brincos de esmeralda da minha mãe, voz rouca e baixa que enviava ondas de tremor pela minha coluna. No meio da conversa, trocamos redes sociais, facebook, instagram, essas coisas.

Eu podia ver os olhos de Tanya e Irina em cima dele, se um olhar pudesse deixar alguém nu, Edward não teria roupa há muito tempo. Internamente eu estava dando pulinhos por ele ter passado todo o tempo conversando comigo, desde que havia chegado, Edward não tinha saído do meu lado. Ele falou de Los Angeles, de como era bom morar por lá e que não queria muito ter se mudado para Miami, mas que agora a ideia lhe parecia interessante. Não sei o motivo, mas corei por seu comentário, ou talvez foi o olhar que ele me deu enquanto falava isso. Ele tinha um charme natural, eu podia ver que ele não forçava para ser encantador, era algo que já estava nele.

- Vamos dançar - ele disse deixando sua bebida de lado e apontando para onde todos dançavam ao som de _Who Dat Girl_.

- Eu... não sei se é uma boa ideia - disse hesitante. Uma coisa era conversar com ele, outra era ir dançar. Riley não estava aqui e com certeza não iria gostar disso. Mas eu realmente queria ir dançar.

- É por causa do seu namorado? - ele disse como se estivesse lendo a minha mente. - Nós só vamos dançar, prometo que não fico muito perto - piscou e sorriu torto. Como dizer não para isso?

Suspirei aceitando a mão que ele estendeu para mim, e logo estávamos dançando _não-tão-próximos_. Eu podia sentir os olhos de todos em nós, mas não olhei ao redor, eu tinha certeza que no primeiro olhar acusador, iria me afastar dele.

- Sabe, essa música me lembra você - Edward disse se inclinando perto de mim.

- Oh, por quê? - perguntei um pouco surpresa.

- Não sei, você é o tipo de garota que brilha em todo o lugar que está, fazendo qualquer um se perguntar, quem é essa garota? Eu me perguntei isso na escola quando vocês estavam se apresentando - senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Eu já tinha corado ao lado de Edward, mais vezes do que em anos estando com Riley.

- Hey, por que não aproveitamos e tiramos uma foto? - eu disse pegando o meu celular. - Já que você me aceitou no facebook posso postar lá - ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim, passando seu braço pelo meu ombro e colocando seu rosto ao lado do meu. Imediatamente senti minhas pernas bambas. Respirei fundo e tirei a nossa foto - Oh, nós somos muito bonitos - brinquei mostrando a foto para ele, que piscou ainda com seu sorriso. Mordi meu lábio enquanto me concentrava em postar no instagram e mandar para o facebook com a legenda _"Conheçam o meu novo amigo, Edward Cullen"._

Dançamos por mais algum tempo, mas para que os fofoqueiros de plantão não inventassem coisas para o Riley, chamei Edward para voltarmos ao balcão. Eu estava com fome então peguei um dos espetinhos de camarão e Edward fez o mesmo. Comemos e eu falei um pouco mais sobre a cidade para ele, onde ir para se divertir.

A festa chegou ao fim pouco tempo depois já que todos amanhã teríamos aula e precisávamos acordar cedo. Eu e Edward tomamos uma ultima dose de bebida _batizada_. Antes de nos despedir.

- Você quer carona? - ele perguntou, e algo em mim queria que eu aceitasse sua carona.

- Obrigada, mas eu vim com o meu primo, você nem o conheceu porque ele passou a noite com uma garota nova da escola em algum lugar por aqui – olhei ao redor procurando Mike.

- Tudo bem, nos vemos amanhã então – ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo na bochecha e um abraço rápido.

- Até amanhã – dei um beijo na bochecha dele também, que sorriu e se afastou.

Soltei um suspiro, me surpreendendo com isso. Fui pegar um dos espetinhos de morango com chocolate, Alice e Rose apareceram com sorrisos enormes e me levaram para um lugar afastado dos outros.

- Então, você e o Edward? – Alice disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu e o Edward o que? – perguntei confusa.

- O que, Bella? Nunca te vi sorrindo daquele jeito, nem pro Riley. Estava toda soltinha e sorridente pra ele – Rose explicou e revirei os olhos.

- Ai meninas, não comecem. Ele é legal, um bom amigo.

- Amigo? Pfff – Alice bufou.

- Sim, amigo. Eu tenho namorado, esqueceram?

- Você e Riley são tão bleh – Alice não gostava muito do meu namoro, e Rose a acompanhava.

- Para meninas. Olha eu vou procurar o Mike, eu vim com ele e quero ir embora. Tchau para vocês.

- Tchau, mas você vai ver que no final, nós duas vamos ter a razão aqui.

Ignorei as duas, e fui atrás de Mike, que por milagre apareceu perto do balcão, estava sozinho e comendo camarão.

- Ah, resolveu dar o ar da graça – parei ao lado dele.

- O que? Você estava se divertindo muito com aquele garoto. Vai dar um pé na bunda do Riley, finalmente?

- Você também não. Edward é só um amigo – bufei. – Agora anda, quero ir embora.

- Argh sua mandona, vamos – Mike passou o braço sobre meu ombro e saímos para onde estava seu carro.

Pouco tempo depois chegamos em casa, e dei boa noite para ele indo direto para meu quarto. Peguei meu celular e vi que tinha umas dez mensagens do Riley e quatro ligações. Decidi que não iria me aborrecer e fui me arrumar para dormir. No banheiro resolvi tomar um banho quentinho, minha cabeça também já estava pesando com o sono. Coloquei minha roupa e deitei, pegando meu celular, ignorando tudo do Riley e curiosamente me vi abrindo a foto que tirei com Edward. Sorri olhando para seu rosto bonito, coloquei o celular na mesa de cabeceira e adormeci com aqueles olhos verdes aparecendo na minha mente.

* * *

**N/B:** _Ai como eu tava ansiosa por este dia chegar! Meus lindinhos s2 Anyways, essa festa foi bem interessante. Bella já está caidinha pelo Edward, mas se recusa a acreditar nisso. O Edward acha que a Bella vai ser só mais uma... bobinho! Todos os amigos dela parecem não gostar nem um pouco do namoro dela com o Riley e eu to com eles hahaha Quero só ver o ataque ele vai dar quando ver a foto da Bella e do Edward no instagram dela rs Já estou amando o Mike! Aposto que ele vai ser super Team Edward. Adoro! Deixem reviews linda porque a Leili ta dedicando muito nessa fic e merece! Beijos, beijos. Friida._

* * *

**OLA! Bem, quem me acompanha no meu group de fics no facebook **_(link no meu perfil) _**sabe que eu tinha avisado que essa fic ficaria em pausa por um tempo até que eu pudesse desenvolvê-la da forma que eu queria. E estou conseguindo graças ao apoio da minha Beta, Brenda, e da Mari que é pre-reader da fic, que quando vou escrever estão lá para me incentivar assim já tenho o próximo prontinho e mais um em andamento :) **

**Quem acompanha as fics que eu escrevo tem que ter certa paciência, porque muitas vezes a criatividade trava, porque juro que se fosse por mim, pela minha vontade, eu escreveria tudo, mas nem sempre querer é poder.**

**Espero que quem esperou por esse capítulo, e as leitoras novas, gostem, contem o que acharam com uma review! Meu objetivo é postar nessa fic a cada 10 dias, se eu adiantar mais capítulos posso passar para uma vez por semana.**

**Qualquer dúvidas sobre postagens de alguma fic vá ao meu group ou me pergunte no twitter (PorraRobsten)**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
